monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stellorung
The Stellorung is introduced in, and is the flagship monster of Monster Hunter: Wyvern Instincts. It is a mysterious monster that is believed to come from space. Using its special solar panel-like flaps on its sides, it can redirect sunlight or moonlight into a focused beam as an attack. It has been recently discovered that it is mentioned in ancient ruins, which can lead the guild to new information on this alien beast. Physiology(?) Stellorung has a body shape very similar to Gore Magala. It has horns that curve forward and seems to have 5 eyes on the front of its face. Its coloring changes depending on if its day or night. During the day its a pale blue and appears see through, but no organs can be seen in its body. During the night it becomes a dark blue, almost purple color and has little white specs dotted around its body that seem to resemble stars in the night sky. During an eclipse the Stellorung takes on a dark reddish-black color. Its wings seem torn and oddly shaped but somehow the Stellorung is still capable of flight. It also has two appendages that seem like extra wings, but are actually some kind of solar panel-like parts that it can use to reflect light. Behavior Not much is known about Stellorung because of how rare it is. The island of Astrolin used to be thought to be the only place Stellorung appears, but sightings have been ranging worldwide recently. It seems to be carnivorous, eating monsters such as Aptonoth. They seem to not be able to live in extreme environments, and are generally in forests. The only thing that is certain about Stellorung, is the fact that it appears mysteriously after meteor showers... Abilities Stellorung is a strong monster capable of taking on large threats. It uses the "panels" on its sides to release beams of light. During the day, it fires out extremely hot, fiery beams. At night, the beams are focused and seem to be infused with a mysterious energy. During an eclipse, the Stellorung unleashes unstable dragon energy. These lasers aren't all Stellorung can use for offense. It also has large claws and strong horns it can use to gore its prey. Low Rank Carves *Stellorung Scale: A beautiful scale that blacksmiths generally have rare opportunities to forge with. *Stellorung Horn: A horn that has a strong resemblance to fallen space rocks. *Stellorung Wing: A tattered appendage, barely considered a wing. Its a wonder how it can keep Stellorung in flight. *Stellorung Panel: A flap from the Stellorung that has high reflective properties. No one is able to recreate Stellorung's beams however. *Stellorung Plate: A large and durable scale. Hard to come by, but forgers say the reward is worth the effort of finding it. *Stellorung Tail: The tail of a Stellorung. Despite its strength, it isn't used by the monster very much. (Day Only) *Stellar Sun Scale: A light blue scale that seems to emit its own light. *Stellar Crystal Hide: A valuable hide that is see through and reflective. (Night Only) *Stellar Moon Scale: A dark blue scale that seems to shine like the moon. *Stellar Star Hide: A valuable hide that twinkles like the stars in the night sky. (Eclipse Only) *Stellar Crimson Scale: An eerie red scale that resembles a lunar eclipse. *Stellar Black Hide: A pitch black hide that resembles an empty night sky. High Rank Carves *Stellorung Scale+: A high quality scale that seems to come from another world. Blacksmiths would be lucky to forge with it. *Stellorung Horn+: A highly durable horn that resembles space rocks. *Stellorung Wing+: A large, tattered appendage. It seems strong, but its a mystery how anything can fly with it. *Stellorung Panel+: A high quality reflective appendage. Keeping in direct light can lead to blindness. *Stellorung Tail+: A powerful tail that can be used in many different ways, though the monster doesn't seem to realize it. *Stellar Eye: The eye of a Stellorung. It resembles the large, empty void the creature came from. (Day Only) *Stellar Sun Scale+: A beautiful, light blue scale, as bright as the sun. *Stellar Crystal Hide+: A rare hide that is see through and reflective. (Night Only) *Stellar Moon Scale+: A beautiful, midnight blue scale, as dark as the night sky. *Stellar Star Hide+: A rare hide that twinkles like stars in the night sky. (Eclipse Only) *Stellar Crimson Scale+: An eerie red scale, it seems to be filled with rage. *Stellar Black Hide+: a pitch black hide, it resembles the darkness of an eclipse. G Rank Carves *Stellorung Shard: A durable scale that seems otherworldly. Some blacksmiths would pay to craft with it. *Stellorung Meteorite Horn: An extremely tough horn, it seems to be reminiscent of the moon. *Stellorung Torn Wing: An appendage with strong muscles, it doesn't seem fit for flight however. *Stellorung Reflector: An extremely reflective appendage. If kept in direct light it, can start fires. *Stellorung Lash: A powerful and heavy tail, it'll take a lot to move this thing around. *Stellorung Universal Eye: The hauntingly beautiful middle eye of a Stellorung, it seems to hold the universe within it. (Day Only) *Stellar Bright Shard: An unearthly light blue scale of immense beauty, it can light up an entire house. *Stellar Clear Skin: A hide that is near impossible to come by, you can see right through it. (Night Only) *Stellar Silverlight Shard: An unearthly midnight blue scale of immense wonder, it emits a silver moonlight. *Stellar Twinkling Skin: A hide that is near impossible to come by, you can see constellations as if it were the starry sky. (Eclipse Only) *Stellar Blood Shard: An almost disturbing red scale, it fills the holder with a sense of doom. *Stellar PitchBlack Skin: An unearthly pitch black hide that is near impossible to come by, staring into it seems to drain one of their happiness. Equipment Sword and Shield Sunlight Sword Sunlight Sword+ Starlight Sword Starlight Cutlass Eclipse Cutlass Scorpio Star Cutlass Dual Swords Twin Sun Blades Twin Sun Blades+ Circling Moon Blades Revolving Moon Blades Revolving Eclipse Blades Gemini Galaxy Blades Great Sword Solar Scraper Solar Scraper+ Lunar Cutter Lunar Meteor Cutter Eclipse Asteroid Cutter Aries Galaxy Slicer Long Sword Falling Star Falling Star+ Stardust Sword Stardust Longsword Bloodmoon Longsword Pisces Claymore Hammer Comet Swinger Comet Swinger+ Meteor Smasher Meteor Crusher Moon Crusher Leo Planet Demolisher Hunting Horn Star Song Star Song+ Space Echo Astral Echo Song of Saturn Song of Capricorn Lance Sunlight Blocker Sunlight Blocker+ Moonbeam Defender Stardust Defender Galactic Defender Aquarius Guardian Gun Lance Solar Popper Solar Popper+ Lunar Popper Asteroid Blaster Planet Blaster Taurus Quasar Buster Switch Axe Axe of the Sun Axe of the Sun+ Axe of the Moon Axe of Balance Axe of the Galaxy Axe of Libra Charge Blade Daybreak Shield Daybreak Shield+ Moonbeam Shield Shooting Star Shield Eclipse Shield Virgo Shield Insect Glaive Sky Jumper Sky Jumper+ Space Jumper Asteroid Dancer Moon Dancer Cancer Flyer (I...don't think there is any way to make that sound good lol) Light Bowgun Light Shot Light Shot+ Moon Shot Comet Shot Comet Frenzy Ursa Light Heavy Bowgun Heavy Shot Heavy Shot+ Planet Shot Star Shot Star Bomber Ursa Heavy Bow Sun Bow Sun Bow+ Moon Bow Galactic Bow Astral Bow Sagittarius Bow Notes *Stellorung's name comes from a combination of the word stellar and the german word Zerstörung, which(if my translation is correct) means destruction. *Stellorung gives 4 carves. *The horns can be broken, the face can be scarred(after horn break), the panels can be damaged, and the tail can be severed. *Two different Stellorungs are fought in the story. One is fought and repelled twice, and the other was believed to be the first and was killed while the original damaged one manages to hide and mature, reappearing late in the high rank story. *Stellorung is not affected by the Frenzy Virus Category:??? Category:Monster Creation Category:Werequaza86